


Practice Makes Perfect

by winstonlives



Series: II tour fics [15]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Phil Lester, Jealousy, M/M, Nail Polish, Teasing, Tour Bus, Tour Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Phil said he would paint Dan's nails in a live show, and doesn't think much of it until Dan finds someone else to do it. Dan is surprised and amused at Phil's reaction.





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random thought I had a while ago from a live show when they talked about Dan's nails and Phil said he could paint them.

“Oh, sorry!” Phil said, surprised to find Dan and one of the women on the merch team in the dressing room. “I, uh, should I leave?” He pointed his thumb over his shoulder, noting how close Dan and the women were standing. _what’s her name again? Isabel? Elisabeth...No, Clare._

Dan smirked, “I enlisted Cassidy to paint my nails,” he held up his right hand and showed that his nails had in fact been expertly painted. Not a spec was on the skin around them. 

“Oh, nice,” Phil said, as Dan’s attention was once again drawn back to Cassidy. He flopped in the puffy chair of the dressing room and pulled his phone from his pocket. He scrolled through twitter for a bit but was distracted by the quiet conversation and subsequent laughter following something Dan had said. He was tempted to move the chair a little closer so he could hear too but decided that would look too obvious. He watched as Dan and Cassidy spoke hunched close together speaking in low inaudible tones, a musical giggle or a soft chuckle from Dan escaping occasionally. 

His stomach churned as he watched as Dan looked down at her and smiled wide enough for his dimples to pop. He hated himself for being so ridiculous. “I’m going to get something to drink, either of you want anything?” He asked as he stood. He waited, but neither turned in his direction, so he repeated himself in almost a shout. 

“Jesus, Phil,” Dan turned, “we’re right here you don’t have to yell. I’m good, though. Cassidy?” 

“Nothing for me, thanks though.” She smiled brightly and shook her head. 

Phil nodded and walked out of the room, trying not to stomp as he did so. He knew he was being a complete idiot, completely and utterly stupid. He and Dan were nowhere close to rocky-relationship territory. Why he all of a sudden felt jealous was so foreign to him. Dan would sometimes get a little possessive of him, but Dan knew he was, and worked on it. Phil though, he never was possessive. He loved when Dan would randomly get hit on, or other people started talking to him and made him smile like that. 

Hell, they both would randomly get hit on. That was one of the problems that came with being (mostly) in the closet. People thought they were friends. Thus, leaving them single and ready to mingle. He remembered years ago, while at some youtube thing Dan was mad at one girl for about an hour. He was practically ready to burst until her girlfriend showed up. Phil had fodder to tease Dan about it for at least six months. 

When they did get hit on more recently, because, of course they did, they never engaged. Phil being Phil, though, was always smiley and cheerful as he was actually rejecting at the same time. Dan, on the other hand, became awkward and blabbered on and on making the situations awkward until the person looked at him like he was a fruitcake and walked away. 

Why Cassidy bothered Phil so much he couldn’t quite figure out. He tried to tamp down the irritation that was rising in his gut, as he pushed the door open to the area with the snacks. He grabbed a bottle of water from a cooler filled with ice. He grumbled as he twisted the cap and walked back out. Heading into the dressing room, his hand on the knob, he heard a high pitched peel of laughter followed by Dan’s screeching guffaw he knew so well. Yup, he was out of control now...well kind of, he pushed the door open with so much force it hit the wall with a thud. The noise made Dan and Cassidy jump, and he noticed. They obviously weren't kissing, but their heads were very close together, and he did not like it one bit. 

“What’s so funny?” He asked in mock interest and Dan gave him a confused look.

“Cassidy was showing me something on her phone.” Dan smiled. 

“Would you like to see?” Cassidy asked.

“No, thanks. I was just about to read an important email I have been waiting for.” Phil said, brushing her off cooly. Dan once again gave him a look, but he didn’t care. 

“It’s really funny,” Dan said, encouragingly. 

“Is the manicure over yet or…?” Phil said, not acknowledging Dan’s comment. 

“Oh, um we were going to do one more coat, have to wait for this one to dry,” Cassidy said looking at Dan for reassurance. 

“Oh,” Phil said, looking down at his phone. “I didn’t know it took so long to paint nails. I guess when people go get them done it must take hours. Or is it just taking so long here because you guys are so distracted by other things?” 

Dan’s eyebrows went up in question, then he smirked once he figured out what was happening.  
Cassidy started to apologize about the time it took, but he stopped her. “It’s not been too long. I’ve quite enjoyed it. You’re very funny.” He smiled down at her. 

She smiled, but then looked over at Phil. “Are you sure? I don’t want to, um, get in the way or anything.” 

“You’re not in the way.” Dan smiled. “Not even a little bit. Phil is just crabby because he hasn’t eaten in a few hours. He gets pretty hangry. In fact,” He turned to look at Phil, “It’s almost lunchtime. Why don’t you go out and get something? Cassidy and I will have lunch here. That is if it’s okay with you, Cassidy?” 

“Oh, um, yeah I guess.” She shrugged, “I mean, I could leave and come back later if you guys had lunch plans.” 

“We didn’t have plans,” Phil almost growled as he stood up and walked out of the room. He stopped a few steps into the hall and turned back when he heard the door open and Dan was walking towards him. “Won’t Cassidy get lonesome?”

Dan smirked at first, but then his face was serious. “You do know how stupid you’re being right now?” He stood a couple inches in front of Phil, “Like really super dumb.” 

“I know, I don’t get it.” Phil nodded his shoulders slumping, “I don’t know why she’s bugging me so much.” 

“She’s not even my type.” Dan smiled. 

“I know she’s not. I know this is stupid, and I’m being a complete idiot.” 

Dan looked at him, nodding, “Go on?”

“I don’t know what my issue is. Maybe jet lag?”

“Highly doubtful.” Dan said, “I’m going to go back in the room. You can join us if you’re nice to our guest. If you start to be bitchy again you will have to leave, and you really can eat lunch alone.” 

“Let me just go order food for us, I’ll be back in a bit.” Phil sighed, “I promise to behave.” Dan nodded and went back into the dressing room. 

Phil returned a few minutes later, finding Dan and Cassidy back in quiet conversation. He tried to behave, tried not to get irritated when they both chuckled over something. “Lunch should be here in about twenty minutes.” 

“Huh? Oh, oh, good.” Dan said turning slightly then turned back to Cassidy. 

Phil could see them in the mirror. They were sitting at a makeup table with round lights surrounding it. Dan was smiling at something Cassidy was saying as she painted his right hand. He couldn’t hear much but heard his name a couple times, and they laughed. “What?” 

“Oh nothing,” Dan said looking at him in the mirror. 

“Well it was apparently funny, and I heard my name.” 

“I was just saying that you painted my nails before and they looked tragic,” Dan said.

“Oh.” Phil nodded, he couldn’t really argue, they did really look terrible.

“He just needs practice.” Cassidy said, “It isn’t as easy a people think. When I started as a kid my whole fingertip would be covered, plus I wasn’t patient enough to let them dry fully and would almost always smear them.” She smiled in the mirror looking at Phil. 

“I told him that I would paint them,” Phil said, making eye contact with Dan’s reflection.

“I didn’t think you would really want to, so I had Cassidy paint them.” 

“It’s not that I want to, but I can, and just need practice.” He lied, he did want to, and he could tell by the look on Dan’s face, that he knew Phil was lying. “It’s fine.” Phil waved his hand vaguely, “Not a big deal.”

Cassidy finished the last nail, “There, all done. What do you think?” She smiled at Dan, who looked down to examine them.

“Very nice.” He smiled, then looked back in the mirror finding Phil, to see his reaction. “It looks like I went to the salon.” 

“Salon de’Cassidy.” She beamed. “Now they just have to dry and we’ll do a top coat after lunch.” She said, standing up and screwing the top on the nail varnish. “I’m going to run to the toilet and wash my hands.”

Phil stood and walked up to Dan, “They look good.” 

“They do,” Dan said looking down at them. “The top coat will make them matte.” 

“Nice,” Phil said, walking back to his chair and sat down. He looked at his phone. “Lunch will be here in less than five minutes. I’ll just run down and get it.” 

They finished eating, then Cassidy finished Dan’s nails. “Let me know if you need anything else,” She said, giving Dan’s knee a squeeze before standing up and walking out of the room. 

“I like the matte,” Phil said, moving to sit in the chair Cassidy vacated. 

“Mhmm.” Dan nodded. 

“Good thing she was here.”

Dan looked at Phil, “Did you really mean it when you said you would paint them?” 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t mind getting some practice.” Phil nodded, “But I guess it’s better that Cassidy was here, so they look nice. I mean we are meeting lots of people, best they look less like a four-year-old painted them.” 

Dan leaned forward and kissed him quickly. “I liked how they looked when you painted them.”

“You did not.” Phil chuckled, “they were terrible.” 

“You just need practice, like Cassidy said.” 

“Maybe,” Phil shrugged. “Tour may not be the best time though.” 

There was a knock on the door and their stage manager opened it, “Ready boys. Meet and greet in fifteen minutes.”

_______

 

The meet and greet went well, Dan received many compliments on his new mani. Then the show went off without a hitch, well not much of one. After they went back into the dressing room and changed. “I’m going to go check on something before we leave.” Phil said, “I’ll be right back.” 

Dan sat at the makeup station and packed the nail polish and top coat in his bag, he reached for the nail polish remover and the cotton rounds. He soaked a couple with the remover and began to wipe off the varnish. 

“Ugh, what is that smell!?” Phil said, from the door, as Dan finished packing up the rest of his nail stuff. 

“I don’t know, what is it like?” Dan asked sniffing the air. 

“Like chemicals, kind of like nail p...,” He looked down and saw Dan’s fingers were polish free, “What happened?” He took Dan’s hand and examined the nails. “Why did you take it off?”

“Cassidy did a good job,” Dan smiled, “But I want you to do it.” 

“Why?” 

“Because, it’s you,” Dan said, giving Phil’s hand a squeeze. “I know you wanted to. I would rather have messy nails by Phil, then perfect nails by Cassidy .” 

“You didn’t have to….” 

“I know I didn’t, but I wanted to. I want you to do them, how else will you get practice? Who knows if you get good enough, you can do nails as a backup career. When we retire from youtube, you can keep food on the table. I can see it now, Mani-Pedis by AmazingPhil. Goldmine.” 

Phil chuckled. “I think I’d rather starve than touch people’s feet for a living.” 

“Fine, you can just do my nails. I will give you such a good tip.” 

“Oh really?” Phil smirked. “Just a tip?” 

“Don’t knock it, you don’t know what the tip will be.”

“I think I have an idea. I am pretty sure I’ve received many tips from you already.” 

Dan chuckled, “Any complaints?” 

“Not so far,” Phil said, as they walked out to the bus. 

______

“You should have left them painted,” Phil said, looking down at Dan’s fingers which were now covered in black nail varnish.

“I think they are better than the last time you painted them though,” Dan said. “You just need to work on it.” 

“Maybe I should just stick to youtube, and let the nail painting to someone else. My hands are too shaky.” 

“It’ll look fine, just need to clean up the edges a bit.” 

“Why did I want to do this?” Phil said, getting some cotton swabs out of his dopp kit. 

“Not sure,” Dan said, smiling as Phil started to clean the polish off his cuticles. 

“What was I thinking? Damnit!” His hand slipped and he swiped over the actual nail with the remover. 

Dan held back a laugh, lest he damage Phil’s ego even more. “It’ll be fine, it’ll look better with a second coat.” 

Phil looked horrified, “I forgot we have to do another coat.” 

Dan chuckled, “It’s a little patchy right now, but it will look better darker I bet.”

“I should call Cassidy and have her come fix this mess.” 

“You will do no such thing.” Dan said, blowing on one hand, “You are getting practice. Besides I like it better when you do it.” 

“That’s just because you can be in your underwear while I do it,” Phil said, concentrating on the last finger. 

“I think Cassidy wouldn’t mind,” Dan smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. 

Phil glared at him. “Not even funny.” 

“I’m just saying, she might like it.” 

“If you want that second coat…,” Phil said tossing out the swabs that were now tipped in black. 

“I do. If you don’t do it, I could get her to.” Dan laughed as Phil grumbled. “You never get jealous, I have to tease you a little bit.” 

“I am not jealous.” 

“Uh-huh. Sure Jan.” Dan smirked, blowing on his nails. 

“I’m not.” 

“Then what’s the issue?” 

“I don’t know.” Phil huffed and sat back in his chair. “I, I said I would paint your nails, then you go off and have someone else do it, so it made me feel…” 

“Awww Philly,” Dan smiled and leaned forward giving him a peck on the lips, “I love you and your misplaced jealousy. It’s about time you get your panties in a twist. It certainly sounds like jealousy, only took almost 10 years.” 

“Shut up. I’ve been jealous before, just better at hiding it then you are my friend.” 

“Oh really, what happened today then? It wasn’t very subtle in the dressing room earlier.” 

“I’m tired,” Phil said, pouting and crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Pretty sure Cassidy is fairly certain we aren’t just friends from your behavior today. Maybe you should hit on her tomorrow.” 

“Ha-ha, very funny. Watch, I do that and get a sexual harassment lawsuit.” Phil said. 

Dan laughed, “Could you imagine, all those anti’s would be having a hay day with that.” 

“Oh god.” Phil smirked, “We would never live it down.” 

“What we? I would be completely innocent in that scenario, thank you very much. I can see it now, a DINOF vid, ‘you think you know someone’ in which I talk about being completely astonished at your predatory behavior, and cut all ties with precious angel-bean cinnamon-bun AmazingPhil.”

“You are so funny.” Phil rolled his eyes. 

“I am very much aware, but thanks for telling me.” Dan leaned forward and kissed the tip of Phil’s nose. “Stop pouting, No one in their right mind would believe that you would hit on her. That lawsuit would be thrown out immediately.” 

“Some people might.” 

“Nah mate, no one would believe it.” Dan smiled. “Even if they did, it wouldn’t be for very long.” 

“Fine, I still won’t be hitting on her anytime soon.” Phil sighed. “Are they dry enough for the second coat yet?” 

Dan lightly touched one, “Shit, no, and now this one is smudged.” 

“Too bad, I’m not starting over.” 

“But…” 

“No.” Phil said sternly, “Live with a smudged one.” 

“Cassidy would redo it.” Dan pouted overdramatically. 

“Fine, give me your stupid finger,” Phil grumbled. 

Dan chuckled and held out the nail in question. Phil took the polish off and re-painted it. “Hey,” Dan said looking at it, “This was the best one yet. Nothing on the skin.” 

“Now don’t screw it up,” Phil said, looking at the nail. “I don’t want to paint it a third time.” 

Dan smiled and blew on his nails for a few minutes watching Phil organize the nail painting supplies. “You’re cute when you’re irritated.” 

“I’m not irritated.” 

“Sorry I brought up Cassidy again. I still like you doing them for me.” Dan smiled. “I’ll always choose you.” 

Phil rolled his eyes, but couldn’t stop himself from smiling. “Fine, it’s fine. I’m just being stupid about the whole Cassidy thing. I know I am, I just think it’s because I’m tired or something. Maybe it’s the heat.” 

“Hot, are you?” Dan asked, lifting an eyebrow. 

“Nope, none of that. You’ll smudge your nails.” Phil laughed. 

“They’ll be dry in a few minutes, and then I’ll show you just how much more I like you than Cassidy.” 

“Better wait an hour or so. I do not want to repaint them again.” 

“If that’s the case, take it off right now. An hour? That is not going to work for me.” Dan said, looking horrified. 

Phil laughed. “What do you want?”

Dan thought for a moment, looking between Phil and his fingernails. “How ‘bout we try in a few minutes. If it smudges it comes off later, but if not you finish them with top coat after we’re done.”

Phil smiled. “They’re gonna smudge.” 

“You don’t know that,” Dan said looking down at them. “Even if they do, I don’t care, besides you got practice regardless.” 

“True.” Phil nodded. “Practice makes perfect.” 

“I have something else we could practice doing. It’s harder in a moving bus” 

“Oh really,” Phil’s voice lowered as he chuckled. “What did you have in mind?” 

“You’ll see,” Dan smirked, sliding off the bench cushion to his knees in front of Phil.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not my fave and took me a while to put up, but hopefully, it was at least a little amusing. Thanks for reading as always. I've been kind of stuck/uninspired recently. Kudos and comments are always appreciated. <3


End file.
